Alternate Ending to, 'Betrayed'
by Woofhound104
Summary: The alternate ending to, 'Betrayed'. PLEASE REVIEW. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM


_Conner tackles me down, smacking the guns out of my hands. "Lorenzo!" I yell. Conner holds my hands down at my sides. "Murphy! Get the gun!" Conner yells. Murphy looks at Conner. "We came in this together, we have to finish this together!" Conner demands. Murphy reluctantly grabs the gun and passes it to Conner. _"I have to do this..." He says in a hushed voice. I close my eyes. "Please, God..." I whisper. I hear the familiar sound of a gun being cocked, the cold metal pressing up against my temple. I hear Lorenzo's heavy footsteps run onto the bridge. "No!" He shouts. I open my eyes to see Conner putting his index finger on the trigger. "Fuck you!" Murphy shouts, and attacks Conner. I sit up, amazed that I am alive. "Lisa, run! Go!" Murphy yells, protecting me from his vicious brother. All my senses are screaming for me to run, but my body will not obey. Murphy feels around behind him, and grasps the gun. He closes his eyes, and whispers words to himself. He opens them again, and points the gun at his brother. "Spirtus Sancti." Was barely audible from the Murphy. He turns behind him, and shoots the gun.

The bullet penetrates the shoulder of Conner. He yells in pain, holding his shoulder tightly with his free hand. His black peacoat has a very slight color of red seeping through. "Shit, Murph! What'd you do that for?" Conner asks, anger evident in his voice. "You tried to kill her. I tried to kill you. It's only fair, my dear brother." Murphy cracks a sinful smile. Conner breaks the eye contact and looks at me instead. "You caused all of this." He says disdainfully. "_You _are the one who broke my heart from the beginning. I knew that you could tell that I loved you, but you chose him." He nods over at his brother, leaning against the metal barrier. "_You_ are the one who happened to be in some situations that you weren't supposed to be in. Saving us from the prison, that was one of those situations. If you hadn't come, we would have been fine without you." He switches his gaze to Murphy. "You fucking took her from me, and then pierced me in the heart with it." Conner tries to reach for his gun, but his wound wouldn't let him. He winces at the pain. "Fuck the both of you." He finishes.

Murphy takes my hand, and pulls me off of the ground. My legs feel like Jell-O. "Do you want me to finish you off, Conner? Then keep talking." Murphy hisses at his brother. From all I have seen out of these two, they have been inseparable since I had first met them. Why would they all of a sudden change everything for me? Am I really that important? Lorenzo stands shocked from all the emotion he had just witnessed. Murphy looks at him, and saunters his way. Lorenzo holds the gun out in front of him with shaky hands. "Don't you come any closer." He tries to sound stronger then he is. "Erin go bragh." Murphy says with a smile creeping across his face. "W-w-what?" Lorenzo stutters. "It's Irish for, 'you're fucked'." I fill in the blank. "Turn around, sweetie." Murphy says. I obey, spinning around and covering my eyes. I know what is to come. I hear the pathetic Italian begging from the mafioso, and the gun shot, silencing the pleads. Conner tries to move sitting up, but he can't. I look him in his eyes. "I'll be with fucking Rocco in an hour, 'cause I'll be bleedin' to death." Conner says. Murphy turns towards him. "Good." He smirks, and walks off, pulling me with. I barely move at my own will, Murphy dragging me. "Where are we going?" I ask. "Back to the place." He says, referring to his 5th floor shitty apartment.

Once we arrive at the location, I look around, reliving happy memories of the three of us here. Conner is dying and Murphy doesn't care. Since the police are too scared to enter the park at night for the fear of a drug attic attacking them, or even being caught in a gang fight, Conner has no hope of surviving the night. Also, it was unseasonably cold for November. I sit on Murphy's bed, looking around the one-room apartment. All of the rooms of any other house are crammed in one. The kitchen is next to the two beds, and a tiny table on the other side.

"I didn't want to do any of this." He says, sitting across from me on his brother's bed. "Then why did you do?" I ask innocently. "That night when Conner and I had pointed a gun at you, and said that we never wanted to see you again, that was not my choice. Did you really fucking think that I would _ever_ harm you?" He pauses for my answer. I shake my head. "Exactly. Conner made me do it. He said that he did it because you knew too much. But what I really thought, it was a case of 'if I can't have you nobody can', kind of shit." I nod in agreement. "He always would talk about you to Doc, and sometimes even to me. I thought it was just talk of your friendship. No, he loved you more then he loved me. He loved me infinitely, but you know, not in the gay way," Murphy smiles. I can't help but grin as well. "In a brotherly way. I mean, for God's sake, we killed together! We were so close." Murphy's voice trailed off. "Now, it is your time to talk. Why did you join the Mafia?" He asks.

I sigh and look at my feet. Murphy takes my hands in his. "It's all going to be okay. I won't be mad." He tells me sweetly. "I joined because you guys pushed my hard enough. I had trusted you _both_ so much, and then you turned around and pointed a gun to my face. Of _course_ I would be mad! Wouldn't you?" Murphy nods, showing his agreement. "I talked to The Boss's minion, his name was Federico. He was the one who had convinced me to really pursue my hatred." "Federico? That's a gay name." Murphy says. I smile. "Then, I guess they really took a shine to me. They were all thinking I was a good addition to the team. Did I mention I was the only girl?" He shakes his head. "I was. Then, I was assigned to a number, and that number symbolizes a location. I got the bridge. It was so fucking ironic that the my first day on the job, I saw you two. It was the code that if I see you, then I kill you. No questions asked. I didn't expect Conner to be so..." I stop trying to find a word. "Powerful?" Murphy offers. "Yes. Powerful."

"If I was you, then I would have done the same thing." Murph says. "But, I had ruined everything between you and your brother's relationship!" I say guiltily. Murphy leans back. "You didn't ruin it. It was Conner who took it to the extreme." I cock my head to the side. "Well, if you hadn't come along, I would have _no clue_ what love really is. I mean, I had my brother, but that shit is family love. You and I had the true type of love." He pauses to lean back forward, our faces close. I pull back. Even though I am having this conversation, I swore to God that I would keep my distance from Murphy. "Conner couldn't handle loving you, and seeing you with someone else. Also, he didn't want you to hurt me. He is so fucking protective." Murphy says, trying to kiss me. I continue to pull back. "What's wrong?" "I had promised myself to never fall back in love with you, after you trying to kill me and all." "You now know, that it wasn't my fault." He says, bringing back the Irish charm I had loved so much. My common sense kicks in. "I don't want to die if I fall back in love with you." I state blankly. He touches his forehead to mine. I close my eyes. "I will make sure that nothing will happen to you. I will protect you, and our love, with my life. Understand?" I nod. I feel this breath on my my lips. His mouth and mine interlock, bringing back everything we had, as if we never were apart. As if I had never joined the Mafia, as if...

I pull back, the realization hitting me. "What am I going to do about the Mafia!? I swore with my life to honor them! If they find out that I quit, I will die!" I shout in horror. "I'll just kill them." He says nonchalantly. The door swings open. Conner limps in the doorway, holding onto the wall as he walks towards us. "You fucking bastard! You were going to leave me there do die! You didn't think that I was strong enough, huh?" Conner smirks. He clutches his shoulder still, the whole right side of his peacoat soaked with blood. "The both of you are dead. Lisa, you're gonna be killed by the Mafia. You made the dumb-fuck decision to sign up for their gang. Now that you are all 'lovey-lovey' with Murphy again, they are going to kill you!" Conner pauses to reach into his pocket. "This right here," He says, toying with the knife in his hand. "Will be what kills you, Murph." He whispers, not breaking the eye contact with Murphy. With the little energy he has left, Conner charges for his brother, baring the knife. I catch his hand just as it was going to slice open Murphy. I look at him. "Ah, I see how this goes. You want to risk your fucking life for his, because you think I won't kill you! You still think that I love you!" He laughs. All I am doing is buying Murphy time. "Will you kill me?" I ask, sliding to my knees. I know that either way, I will die in the next few days. I let go of the knife. He sighs, and repositions the knife in his hand. "Yes. I will. I'll save you some pain." He stabs my arm, i feel the knife's cold metal touch my bone. "Fuck!" I scream at the top of my lungs. He rips it our of me, and laughs. "That's what you did to my heart, bitch!" I hear Murphy firing the gun behind Conner, the bullet cleanly enters his skull. Conner topples over.

Dead.

My mouth is agape. Murphy breaths heavily, still holding the gun with two hands. "She is not a bitch." He whispers, and drops the gun. He kneels over me. "Are you ok?" He says franticly pressing against my wound. I nod incoherently. He helps me up, still holding my arm. "Shit, shit, shit!" Murphy yells. "Put pressure on this, hold on!" He says, moving my hand to my arm. He runs around, stuffing things in a bag that was hidden under the bed. Murphy opens the fridge, and shoves all the food, and mostly beer cans in the black bag. He also grabs his and his brother's robe, and puts it in. "Let's get the fuck out of here! We will change our names, and have new lives!" He says, helping me up. "Where will we stay tonight?" "Doc." He answer quickly, stepping over Conner's dead body. "Wait," He says, standing over Conner. "I am sorry brother, but she needs this," He takes the rosary off of his neck and drapes it over mine. "You are protected, my sweet." He kisses me, and ushers me out the door.


End file.
